The Girl Who Changed Everything
by DayJune
Summary: Day is just an innocent child, who needs a home. Or is she... Nora and Patch are having some quality time together when a young girl with big brown eyes and long blonde hair, stumbles upon them. What will they do? And will their choice be the right one? See what happens...
1. The Girl Who Started It All

"No I undress to impress." Patch deviously waggles his eyebrows, and I roll my eyes.

"Well, why don't you prove it Mr. Arrogant?" I raise my eyebrows at him and beckon him towards me with one finger. He smiles and replies, "I was hoping you would say that."

He pushes me against the wall, and I could feel excitement rising within me. This was it. After all that endless tension and war, this would be our happily ever after. The moment where he would be Prince Charming and I would be Cinderella. But no. Life's never that simple. And there are apparently no such things as a happy ending. Not in this world, no way.

The reason I say this is because right before Patch could plant one on me, the door of the empty shack we were in burst open, and inside, runs a little girl. She has dirty blonde hair, that reaches her waist, and her brown eyes, eyes just like Bambi's, are consumed with fear. Fear so clear and obvious, that it seems tangible.

Patch immediately lets me go and runs toward the little girl. She's crying and her beige dress is torn, and so covered with mud, that it seems as if the original color of the dress is brown.

Patch urgently asks, "What's wrong?"

The girl just continues to sob, and only looks at Patch. After about 5 minutes, she speaks. "Well, I was just looking at a wedding that was happening nearby, because weddings are just so beautiful, and suddenly, this person comes and pushes me… hard. He didn't seem human. He was far too powerful for that. He ran like the wind near the house by the beach, and his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were red! Like… nothing I've ever seen before."

Patch and I look at each other and nod.

Patch sends me a message._ It must've been Vee's wedding. I didn't see any other weddings going on nearby._

_ Do you think Vee and Gavin are okay? Do you think the person was targeting them? _I concernedly ask this, although I know it's highly unlikely. I mean, Vee wasn't involved in anything crazy that would attract someone's attention.

Then, I realize something. The little girl said the person seemed inhuman. That must mean that the person was a Nephilim. But, could I really trust a little girl's take on it, especially one that seemed so out of her mind? I look at Patch, who seems to be in deep thought.

He looks straight at me. _That person has to be Nephilim. There aren't any fallen angels left anyway, besides me. That person has to be targeting someone at the wedding, since Vee and Gavin didn't do anything wrong. It must be me… or you._

_ Yeah. Anyway, for now, let's just help the poor girl out. By now, the person would've left, and he'll be back. Then, we could ask him questions._

Patch nods curtly, but still seems undecided as to whether or not he should just drop the subject like that. He seems to have decided to drop it because the next thing he says is directed towards the little girl.

"Hey there young one. What's your name?"

The girl answers softly, "Day."

Patch nods and then further interrogates, "Did you lose your mommy and daddy in the midst of the disaster?"

This is a totally new side of Patch. The caring and considerate side of him. I only see this side of him when he sees me in distress. I happen to like this side of him a lot.

The girl's answers even more quietly before and I have to lean in towards her to hear what she says. "I don't have parents. They left me in a garden near this place, and I've had to cope without them."

She says this so emotionlessly, that it makes me want to cry. This poor girl has lived a life without love. Who knows how lonely she felt, and how sad she must've been.

Patch further presses, "How old are you Day?"

She answers with the same robotic voice. "9 years old."

Patch looks at her with kindness and sympathy, and what he thinks at me surprises me immensely.

_Should we take her in, and let her stay with us? I mean, she's all by herself, wandering the earth by herself. And for some reason, I feel connected to her. So, what do you think?_

I look at him, bewildered. I knew we were married and all, but this wasn't actually our child. We didn't conceive her, and we couldn't just take in a girl and decide that she'll be our daughter. That was just weird. And sudden. But the look on Patch's face made me stop and think. His black eyes, warm and hopeful, almost looked… brown. And his arms were currently embracing Day, which I had missed the initial start of. Should I? Could this be our daughter? The one that Patch and I would raise and send off to school in the mornings, and welcome in the afternoons? Or was this girl just asking for trouble and stressful days?

I think back to him. _Well…_


	2. The Girl Who Altered Feelings

_Well… she isn't really someone we know ye_t. _And don't you want to have our own kid?_

Patch mentally pleaded with me. C'mon Nora! We can have our own kid sometime in the future. Besides, do you really want to leave this poor kid all by herself?

I had never seen Patch before like this. It was shocking, yet heartwarming, for him to want Day this much. But at the same time, it could be just in the moment. Patch might like the girl now, but soon, he might not like her so much. Yet… he was right. We couldn't just leave a dirty and scared 9 year old by herself, when there was a Nephilim right now. Who knows? She could've been the target!

I sigh and reply, _Fine, I guess. But don't suddenly change your mind on the plane ride home._

Patch saucily grins at me, so obviously elated over his victory, and he saunters over to me, wrapping me in a huge hug. He then walks over to Day and breaks the question to her.

"Day? Would you like to come home with Nora and I? By the way, my name is Patch."

Day stares at him, as if assessing him, which is impressive for a little girl to be doing: assessing the other person to see if she can trust him. "Okay…"

Patch beams at me, lifts Day and carries her back to his jeep. He seems to have forgotten that we were currently doing something. Even though I know that this is selfish of me, I feel… annoyed at him, and… jealous of Day. I mentally slap myself, and fiercely think to myself, _You're being ridiculous. Day is a poor and innocent child who needs full attention. By being jealous and annoyed, you're acting as if you're 9, just like Day. Act your age, Nora._

I compose myself and walk outside, picking up my pace to catch up with Patch and Day. I can see Patch buckling Day into the Jeep quickly, and I run to the Jeep and ride shotgun. Patch starts the engine.

_Patch, you seem to be in such a hurry. Do we have to go anywhere?_

_ Nora, we have to go home. I want Day to see our home._

I curiously look at Patch. This is so not like him.

_But weren't we going to talk to Vee and Gavin quickly to see what happened?_

When Patch turns towards me, I gasp. His eyes have no emotion in them, and when his eyes rest on mine, they fill with emotion again. Was it a trick of the light? Was it just me being paranoid about Patch's odd personality? I take all excuses, and turn around again. Patch turned around as well and drove to our hotel, to, I suppose, retrieve our bags. During the 5 minute ride, Patch completely ignores me and talks to Day enthusiastically. I try not to visibly pout, but I know if I were Day or Patch, all I would see on my face is a big, fat frown.

Patch pulls up in front of our hotel, The Deluxe Stay, and there, a bellboy has our bags. We had told him to hold them for us before the wedding, because we were planning to go right after chatting with Vee and Gavin, the happily married couple. But we were actually going to hang around the location of the wedding, and have a little fun before we went home. This was sudden and weird.

Patch continues to ignore me, and gets our bags, then putting them into the trunk. He then climbs back into the Jeep. I can't take this awkward silence between us anymore.

"Hey Patch! Want to go somewhere with Day before we head home? I mean, c'mon, don't you think this is a bit… abrupt?"

Patch looks towards me, his eyes glaze over for literally 5 seconds, and they return back to their original state. "No, we have to show Day our home."

I inwardly groan. Ugh! Why is he so insistent on bringing Day home? Even if we left tomorrow, she would still see our home? And why is acting so weird right now? Is this what a child does to him, because right now, I'm so tempted not to have another child?! Day is making Patch so… vulnerable… and un-Patch-like.

I look at the child for the first time so far, since the shack. It seems as if she was expecting my stare, for she looks right back at me. Her brown eyes are wide, and innocent, and I didn't notice this before, but she doesn't seem to be thin or unhealthy like I would expect an orphan girl to be. Instead, she seems plump, and despite her dirty skin, I could tell she has rosy cheeks, which I would expect someone well treated and well fed to have. This makes me wonder: How much did she have to steal, in order to have such a healthy appearance? And if she was able to steal this much, she must be agile and athletic, or incredibly sneaky.

Just then, something comes over me, and I ignore my doubts, because something in my head tells me: _Trust Day. She's just an innocent child, who doesn't have any terrible motives._

But this voice, it doesn't seem like my own thoughts. It seems like someone's ordering me to do something. I look over at Patch. Was it him who told me to trust Day? No. He was too involved in driving to the airport fast. That leaves only one person who could've invaded my mind. I look over at Day and she calmly looks back at me, as if knowing what I had just realized.

Then, the smooth and clear voice invades my thoughts again. _Don't say anything right now. I'll explain later. But for now, just look away. I've got Patch under my pinkie finger. He's just so gullible. I made him trust me, and feel bad for me, and then I grabbed him. Ha! But, you, Nora. You're not quite as easy as this idiot._

I knew it! Day was not someone we could trust. And she was a Nephil. She even had the power to alter feelings! But, could Nephils actually do that? They could change what yousee, but could they alter emotions?

I coldly answer. _What do you want from us, and what did we even do to you?_

_ Nora, I want you and Patch. And you guys didn't do anything to me. I just want the baby you conceive. With that baby, I could rule the world, and avenge my parent's death. I was lying about my parents abandoning me. And I was lying about almost everything else too. But you'll learn the truth sooner or later. Make me a cross between a fallen angel and Nephil. Then, you can join me. And maybe Patch, as well. But for now…_

Her voice took on a different tone. One that was sweet and convincing. _Trust Day, Nora. She's not doing anything bad. Forget whatever she told you from the last few minutes or so. _

Then, my mind went slack, and y eyes glazed over. I trusted Day.


	3. The Girl Who Felt Wrong

I trusted Day. I don't know why or how this came to be, but looking at her made me feel warm and happy. I mean, she was just an innocent child, who had a tough history. I look back at Day, and she smiles a toothy grin at me. Her grin seems to be triumphant, as if she had just won something, or as if she's hiding something. Something pulls at my mind, but I ignore it. Day is just so sweet. Her smile is so honest and filled with joy.

I then look over at Patch. He looks at me, and frowns. "Angel, are you okay?"

I grin dumbly and nod. "Of course Patch! Why wouldn't I be? Everything's fine! And by the way, when you said that we should show Day our home, you were right! We just have to."

For a second, Patch's forehead creases in confusion and worry, but a few seconds later, it smoothens, and he replies, "Yeah… We should show Day our home."

I nod and soon, I see the airport. Patch climbs of the Jeep rental car that we had gotten on arrival. He opens the door for Day, and gets our bags from the trunk. I get out of the car. I feel dizzy, so I sit back down, but miss the seat. I fall on the ground, hard, and on my butt.

Patch immediately notices and is about to come over to me, but Day pulls him arm towards the airport, and stares, hard, at him. Patch hesitates before reluctantly listening to her silent command. I sigh and stand up, and dust myself off.

I look over and see Day and Patch nearing the exit. Ugh. Patch is such a gentleman, isn't he now? I close the door, furiously, and run to catch up to Patch and Day. It seems as if I've been doing a lot of running after them today…

As soon as I near them I communicate with Patch, ready to direct cold fury at him. _Patch! Did you not see me fall or something? And besides that, could you wait for me? Seriously! You and Day are always running off doing you own thing! Besides, we didn't even get one moment to ourselves on this trip! Day is sweet and nice and all, but couldn't you be a little nicer to me?_

_ Angel, Day is our primary concern right now. I understand that you wanted this trip to be a little more romantic, and believe me, I did too. But she's out responsibility now. Besides, when we get back home, we can cuddle more. _

When he says this, his face shows pity towards me, and anger bubbles up inside of me. Who did he think he was? I hate it when people feel pity towards me. It's a feeling I learned to hate ever since I've received it constantly when I had momentarily lost my memory.

I set my face in the ultimate glare/pout, and stomped ahead of them, and to where we would have to enter the plane to head back to Coldwater, Maine. I sit in the lounge, in a seat, all by itself. Patch and Day enter, Patch holding Day's hand. They sit in the nearest seat to me they can find, but I ignore them. It doesn't seem like Patch cares that I'm ignoring him though. He's still obsessing over Day.

Something doesn't feel right. Patch is never like this. He doesn't really seem child friendly. And something about Day seems wrong. Even though I trust her, I can't seem to understand why. Which is weird.

Suddenly, something in my pocket vibrates, and shortly after the vibration, my ringtone comes on. I look at the caller ID. It says that Vee is calling me. I sigh in relief. I had almost forgotten about the whole Nephilim being near her wedding thing.

"Vee! How's it going? Are you okay? How are you and Gavin?"

"Babe! Calm down! Nothing's wrong with us. We had such an awesome wedding! Thanks for being there for us babe. Gavin and I are heading to our honeymoon destination right now. By the way, where are you and Patch?"

Vee sounds giggly and young. Thank the heavens that she's safe, as well as Gavin. "Oh, we just decided to go home. Right when we left you wedding, we found…" I trail off. Should I tell her? I mean, if I told her how weird Patch was acting because of the little girl, she would either become suspicious or totally ignore it and want to meet our new little "Daughter". Besides, it's her wedding. I don't want her to be thinking about anything besides her and Gavin, and other things. *cough cough*.

Vee curiously asks, "What did you and Patch find? You didn't finish your sentence."

I scramble and search my mind to find a believable answer. "Well… Patch and I found this baby stray cat and were able to deposit him in the nearby animal shelter. The kitten was so cute. It had blondish hair and big brown eyes!" I was describing the kitten as Day, but her physical traits could be a kitten's physical traits too, so I was only half lying. Loophole!

Vee squeals. "Aww! So cute! You guys are already a couple! Saving kittens and other cute thangs!

I roll my eyes temporarily, and for the moment, life seems normal. Vee's good at making things seem normal though. "Ok Vee. Chill. I've got to go. We're at the airport, and our flight's almost here."

"Ok babe! I'll come visit sometime! Have fun with Patch!" Vee giggles after saying this, and I wonder if she's drunk. I hope Gavin takes good care of her.

"You have fun with Gavin too, okay Vee? Bye!"

I hang up and look at Patch and Day, who are still sitting together. Patch is combing her hair out with my brush which he must've gotten from my carry on suitcase. Slowly, Day's hair is changing from snarled knots, to long, luscious curls. Patch's long, agile fingers comb through her hair. Day's smiling up at him, like an angel.

Something doesn't feel right.


	4. The Girl Who Aggravates

Something doesn't feel right. I ignore this random thought and decide to forget my anger towards Patch. He's right. Day is just a young child, hoping to finally have loved ones. I stroll over to the two and sit down on the seat on the other side of Day. Patch is still combing through her curls and suddenly, I want to touch her hair as well. It's just so gorgeous; it's calling to me.

I reach out, but before I get to lay my hands on it, the speaker above crackles and a clearly bored voice announces, "The flight to Coldwater, Maine will now be allowing passengers to board. Thank you, and thank you for using Delta Airlines."

I immediately stand up, but to my complete and utter surprise, Patch and Day are already waiting on line, holding hands. Even though Patch is gazing at Day adoringly, he seems distracted. Whatever. Once again, he didn't wait for me! I contain the anger that's threatening to spill over, and I calmly walk over to the two. I'm about to join them on line, but before I do, a big, beefy looking woman shouts, "Hey! Who do you think you are, skipping the line? Some people aren't lazy like you, and have been waiting a little while!"

I start to explain that I'm with Day and Patch, but other people start to complain too, so I resign and head to the back of the line. I look back at Patch, who's still looking at Day, who's speaking animatedly, emphasizing things with excessive hand motions. I sigh, and continue walking to the back of the line. Well, at least Patch's holding the bags.

The ride home was silent for me. Day had filled the air with her bubbly and twinkly chatter and laughter, and Patch had been the other converser. So, I had been the third wheel, basically. And being the third wheel isn't only irritating it's extremely awkward. You're just sitting there, and you'd think that they would try and add you in, but they don't. And when you try and insert yourself into the conversation, all you get are blank looks. Or in Day's case, an irritated look. I think Day didn't like how I kept on trying to interrupt her.

But at least, now, we were at Patch's place. Ahh… You don't know _how good _it feels to be back home after almost 24 hours of being constantly ignored. But I didn't even feel the relief and happiness. I was too tired. It was nearly midnight by now, and the only light on the street came from the dim white glow of the moon. I left Patch and Day to keep on talking. It's a miracle that their voices hadn't run out by now. I have a house key, and I use that to open the door. As soon as I walk in, I walk to Patch's room, and I plop down on his satiny, lush bed. It feels like heaven, but it's all dark. I could hear Day and Patch walking in. I keep my ears open. It seems as if Day has fallen asleep because I could only hear one set of footsteps. Then, I could hear Patch setting Day down on something; probably the couch.

After 5 more minutes of constant shuffling, Patch walks in. His face seems troubled. He sits down on the edge of the bed. He seems to be in extreme concentration. Suddenly, his face seems to realize something. But I can tell that he's not sure what he's realizing is true, or even close to the truth.

After 5 minutes of him, realizing, then becoming uncertain, I finally become impatient with him and blurt out, "What's wrong Patch? Seriously, ever since you saw Day, it seems like you're either keeping something from me, in complete adoration of Day, or ignoring me as if I was an annoying little sister interrupting you on your date with your girlfriend!"

Patch looks up when I say this, but his face expression doesn't change. After a couple of seconds, he pulls himself onto the bed completely and says slowly, "Angel. Does something seem a bit weird to you concerning Day?"

I contemplate the question. Not really. The only thing weird about her is how Patch acts around her. But otherwise, she seems like an average orphan, besides her unusual rosiness.

"No, but you do act weird around her."

Patch takes an eternity considering what I said. He rubs his jaw slightly, running his hands over nonexistent stubble. "Angel, something isn't right about Day. I trust her, but I don't understand why I don't feel right around her. Something's tugging at my mind, but I don't what." He then groans in frustration. I understand his frustration. I've been feeling frustration for the last day.

Suddenly, Patch seems to realize something. He draws out the words, "Angel, do you think Day's not human?"

I pause before shaking my head. Sure, she's been on my nerves lately, making me feel like a jealous witch, but she couldn't be anything but an orphan child, who wanted to feel loveD. Right?

But… I couldn't be sure. If Patch felt this way, then she might be. I mean, Patch is one of the most powerful creatures I even knew, and he has sharp instincts. But, still… Day, a Nephilim? No way.

I search through my brain. Anything, anything, to help me figure out if what Patch said was based off of any evidence. Suddenly, my searching hits a spot. I can hear Day's voice. It's not high and bubbly like usual. Instead, it's cold and harsh, and very mature, as if she was 16 years old. The words erupt in my head. _Nora, I want you and Patch. And you guys didn't do anything to me. I just want the baby you conceive. With that baby, I could rule the world, and avenge my parent's death. I was lying about my parents abandoning me. And I was lying about almost everything else too. But you'll learn the truth sooner or later. Make me a cross between a fallen angel and Nephil. Then, you can join me. And maybe Patch, as well. But for now… _

That's when my memory had been deleted, I think. So, Day was evil! I turn to Patch and open my mouth to tell him, but I close it just as abruptly. Should I tell him? I mean, if I told him, he would confront Day and ask whether or not this was the truth. Then, Day would probably call upon the army, she most likely gathered, based on her intelligence and cleverness. Then, Patch and I would be trapped. It would be a dead end for us. So, for now, should I just pretend like I don't know anything; that I'm still under her influence? I look at Patch again. He seems so bothered; so agitated at his confusion. I so want to tell him. But I don't know if that would kill him. What should I do?


	5. The Girl Who Slipped Through

What should I do? Can I trust that if I tell Patch, our safety will be ensured? I glance over at Patch for what seems like the millionth time. He's still absorbed in his own little world, torn between continuing to adore Day or to be suspicious of her. I have to tell him. After seeing him, I just know I have to. We are in this together, and we agreed to forever stay at peace with each other.

I tap into his mind, because it's not safe to say this aloud. Day could be hearing us from the other room. _Patch… you're right. Day's not human. She's a Nephilim._

Patch looks up at me, shocked, but not quite. It seems as if he knew it all along, but was denying the truth. Denial: the ultimate weakness. He sighs and runs his hands through his sleek, black hair. At first, it seems as if he doesn't believe me, but then, something mentally slaps him in the face and tells him that what I'm saying is the truth. It's as if the spell broke.

Hmm… is it possible that Day's feeling/mind control spell is broken as soon as the person she's controlling learns the truth? It must be. Patch immediately believed me.

Patch answers me, but with a wary tone. _I knew this all along, Angel. It was just at the back of my mind. Day happens to be very powerful for a 9 year-old. Powerful enough to beat fully grown Nephilims, if she can control someone like me._

I consider his assumption. Or… _Maybe because you trusted her, and loved her like your own daughter, she took advantage of your feelings, and it was easier for her to control you. As for me, I didn't love her as if she was my own, and my love was only half-hearted. She couldn't control me as much when I wasn't fully devoted._

Patch gazes at me through passive eyes and I can almost see his mind gears shifting. Just then, I could see a shadow lurking in the doorway. I can tell that Patch could sense the presence too, because he stiffens. The shadow steps into the room. It's Day, and she doesn't look happy. She hops onto the bed and sits down, her legs in pretzel position. She analyzes Patch's and my face expressions. She is suspicious of us figuring out her plan. I'm sure of this. She just looks so… guarded and aware.

Patch's face is betrayed and annoyed. He's probably annoyed because he managed to get fooled by a mere 9 year-old Nephilim. He pushes away his scowl and replaces his angry face mask with a poker face. It's perfect. He doesn't look mad, or excessively happy. His dark eyes aren't stormy, but aren't elated either. They're more of a calm look. A cloudy day, with no rain. His mouth is set in one straight line. I would only hope that my face is half as unrevealing as his. But I happen to be a terrible actress, and Day can sense my discomfort and suspicion of her.

She crawls over to me, and I try to imitate Patch's poker face. She questions, "What are you two doing so silent, and in such… deep thought?" Her voice is higher than usual, her suspicion so obvious in the silence.

Patch is silent. He won't speak, which is good, because if he did, he'd probably let out his wrath and fury. He was never really good at containing his temper. It seems as if it's up to me to answer this question. "We were just thinking about how much of a change it will be in this house with a 9 year old daughter. Especially one who's so new to us."

I can tell immediately that she knows that this is not the truth. Drat. Curse my acting skills. I turn to Patch for help, and I sigh in relief. He's calm, and collected now, and I know he'll be able to respond without cracking.

As I expected, Patch's smooth, bass voice adds on to my answer perfectly, "We were just discussing how much we trusted you, and how much of a joy it will be to have you here. I can relate so much to you. It's like you were meant to be part of my family."

Day's suspicion decreases immensely, I can tell. Her shoulders slump and the curiosity burning in her eyes dims a little. She nods, but I know she'll be back to asking us. She hugs Patch, who slightly stiffens, but I know Day didn't notice. Then, she comes to me, and also hugs me. It's obviously not as full, but regardless, I'm surprised she even gave me a hug. But I know the reason for the hug is because she wants to further play the part of a loving, innocent human child.

She then parts us with a couple of words, "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy. Trust me, okay? I got this."

Something hits me when she says the words, "Trust me."

My mind spins, and I feel dazed. I know, and I don't know how I know, but I know she's hitting us with another doozy of her feeling changing skills. I resist. And I don't know how. But I resist. But I pretend to look like I had a feeling switch, and Day believes it. She walks out, a little too triumphantly for someone who failed.

Wait! Oh no. Was Patch affected by her? Is he going to turn into that annoying, adoring person that he was at the airport, and the ride here? I look at him, slowly, and cautiously. I judge his eyes. Eyes give away everything. You wouldn't believe the relief I felt when Patch winked at me.

_Angel, we did it! We escaped. Great job. But not, I'm just embarrassed how willing I was to subject to Day._

_ Ha! Shows how arrogance can bite you in the butt. But Patch… what are we going to do now? If she's so powerful, then sooner or later, she'll control us again. Just because we escaped her now, that doesn't mean that we're going to be able to escape her mind control forever._

Patch's forehead creases in worry. _I don't know, Nora. I just don't know._


	6. The Girl Who Doesn't Suspect

_ I don't know, Nora, I just don't know. _

I frown at this. Patch is usually so composed and ready. He's always has a plan. But I guess I took it for advantage. _Patch, why don't we just kick Day out of here?_

He shakes his head and contradicts; _She'll be able to change our minds to let her stay with us. Besides, even if she left, she'd always come back._

_ Patch, we could kill her._

Patch blanches and he tugs at his lower lip. _Angel, I don't think I could kill someone that young. She didn't even live her teenage years. And besides, we don't know for sure what her intent is._

I gulp. I didn't exactly tell Patch everything, yet. I didn't tell him about what Day wanted. But should I? Ugh. Today was such an indecisive day. I had to. Like I said before, we are in this together.

_Patch, I have to tell you something about Day._

_ What is it, Angel? What's bothering you?_

_ Well, Day told me something earlier today, before she mind controlled me. She said that she wanted us to, you know, do it, so that she can take our half Nephilim half fallen angel babies. That way, she can use them to rule the world, and to avenge her parent's death._

Patch stared at me, disbelieving. Then, the truth sunk into him and his nostrils flared as he processed the news. _I can't believe her! If we do have a baby, it won't go to her hands. I can assure you this, Angel. _

_ But can you, Patch? Can you really? She's more powerful than we're giving her credit for. I mean, c'mon! A 9 year old Nephilim having powers like that; powers that even surpass yours? That's crazy powerful._

Patch thinks about this for a while, but before he can respond, my phone rings, shrill and loud in the empty air. I fumble to get it out of my pocket. I look at caller ID, and see that it's my mom.

"Mom! How's your business trip going?" I'm so glad to hear her voice. Besides Vee, she's the only piece of normalcy that I have left.

"It's going pretty good! How are you and Patch faring? Did you guys get… you know… umm… intimate yet?"

I can feel myself blushing. I glance over at Patch. He has such good ears. He probably heard what she said. But if he did hear, he wasn't showing any facial emotion. Wait, strike that. He was. He was absorbed in his own thoughts, and so he probably didn't hear a word my mom said. Whew!

"Mom! That's my own business."

"I know, I know sweetie. It's just that… you're growing up so fast!"

I roll my eyes. Here we go again with all that growing up talk. My mom's way too emotional for her own good. It's amusing, yet annoying at times. "Mom, can we not have this conversation again? It's getting old. Anyways, when are you coming back to Maine?"

Mom gets distracted with this question and she readily answers, "In about a month sweetheart. Oh, Venice is just too beautiful! And so many cute men too."

I inwardly gag. Mom looking for men? Not a sweet image to place in my head. I shake it off and say, "Ok mom. I have to go. Talk to you soon."

Mom sniffles while saying goodbye and I hurriedly hang up to avoid another awkward conversation. As soon as I hang up, Patch thinks: _Angel, we should run away. I'm not willing to kill her, so we should just escape._

I stare at him, incredulous, and he sighs in defeat, as if he knew that the idea would be rejected. And he was right. We were definitely not going on the run just because of Day. We would figure something else out before it's too late, and hopefully, the idea would be better than going on the run from a 9 year old Nephilim.

Patch looks at me intensely, as if trying to figure out what I'm thinking about. "Angel, what's going on in your mind right now?" I flinch in surprise at the sound of his voice. This was the first time since we entered the bedroom, that he spoken directly at me instead of just thinking it to me.

I stammer out, "Nothing. Just trying to figure out what to do about, you know, her. I'm just worried. Nothing much."

He sighs, worried, and thinks to me, _We'll be fine Angel. I won't allow her to get you. But for now, let's finish what we started earlier today. _At the end of this sentence, he smiles deviously.

My heart beats in excitement. I know that now's definitely not the time, but it's felt like forever since we actually romantically interacted. He scoots closer to me and leans in towards me. I meet him halfway and our lips press. His warm lips release a sigh of contentment, and I smile. He feels my smile, and smirks. At first, our kiss is sincere and sweet, but then, it becomes hurried and desperate for each other. His hands caress my head and trace the scars, hardened under his shirt.

We break apart. Patch's eyes are dark and stormy. "Angel, you're killing me here."

I smirk. "I know. I do that to a lot of people."

He murmurs, "I'm sure you do."

I lay down on the bed and my hair fans out around my head. "Patch, I think you should've told Day your name was Jev."

He asks, "Why? It wouldn't matter. I'm the only fallen angel left. She would be able to identify me regardless of my name."

"I don't know. Jev seems more… normal. Patch is the old you."

"You call me Patch, Angel."

"Yeah, I guess. Never mind. I don't know why I said that. I guess I'm just being paranoid. This day has been tough."

Patch responds, "Even the last few minutes?"

I smile. "No, everything before the last few minutes Mr. Arrogant."

Patch grins for what seems like the millionth time in the last few minutes or so, and he pushes me further into the bed, giving me another kiss.

And for the few seconds that he does, I forget all about Day. Right now, it's just Patch and me.


	7. Nora's Normal Day

Right now, it's just Patch and me.

I'm running. Something's weighing me down though. I look down and see that I'm holding a baby. She has Patch's dark eyes and my auburn hair. She looks scared. Not an I-just-watched-a-horror-movie kind of scared. More like an I-know-I-might-die-soon kind of look. I don't know what I'm running from. I turn around. I see what I'm running from. More specifically, who I'm running from. And that person has blonde hair, and brown eyes. She goes by the name of Day. She wants my baby! I know it. She had an army of Nephils with her, and she has… wings?

I jolt awake. I'm breathing hard, and I can feel the sweat covering me, making my clothes sticky on me. It's really a disgusting feeling. I get out of bed. Patch must've woken up already. I decide that I need a cold shower, to brush off the nervousness I feel. I get some clothes from my half of the drawer, and as soon as I walk into the bathroom, I strip, relishing the feeling of cold air against my damp, warm skin. I turn the shower on, not bothering to wait for the water to turn on. I expect to at least flinch a little at the frigid water, but all I feel is relief; relief clear and plain as water.

I begin to lose myself in the shower as it slowly turns warm, and then finally turns hot. By then, I'm cooled off, and I welcome the hot water willingly. But before I lose myself completely, my thoughts stray to the nightmare I had. Day was taking the baby. Yes, I know it was just a dream, but at the same time, it felt so real. And for some odder reason, I had this strange prediction that something like it would happen. And soon. I shake my head and mentally scold myself. You and Patch didn't even do it yet. Not lately anyway, so you're not even pregnant. You're just getting ahead of yourself.

I close my eyes, but after five minutes I know I have to get out. I can literally feel myself turning into a prune. I turn off the water with my wrinkled hands, and step outside, and get dressed. Today, I'm going to go somewhere; anywhere to take my mind off Day. I put on a white crop top, that's laced on top. I put on dark skinny jeans and a jean jacket. I walk out of the bathroom. I walk over to the dresser and pick up a brush, and start brushing through my auburn locks.

"Going somewhere?" I jump, like, 5 feet high at the comment and see Patch sitting on the bed.

"Oh my gosh Patch! You scared the life out of me!"

He smirks and then looks me over up and down. A grin develops, but it's not an appraising grin. It's the grin her uses when he finds something to tease me about. "Stayed in the shower a little too long, didn't you Angel? Were you thinking of me?"

I had almost forgotten about my wrinkled skin. Now, I realize how ridiculous I must look. I roll my eyes, and suppress a blush from coming. "You wish I was!"

He raises his eyebrows. "So you weren't thinking of me?"

I reply triumphantly, "Actually, no, I wasn't. For your information, I have a life besides you."

He pretends to pout. "Aww man. I was hoping you were thinking of me, because I was

thinking about you."

My skin tingles and I compose myself, trying to prevent myself from showing my pleasure. "Good for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to somewhere, without you."

Patch curiously inquires, "Oh yeah? Where do you have to go that you're so eager to go to?"

I consider this question. I didn't have a specific place in mind, but I knew if I said I didn't know where, he would probably incessantly tease me. "Umm… Enzo's. I'm in the mood for some of their delicious delicacies."

He smirks and replies smartly, "And you didn't just decide right now to go there?"

Curse him and his observing skills. "Of course not. Now, I've spent too much time talking to you. Ta ta!"

And with that I walked out into the living room. I could see Day sleeping. I tip toed over to her sleeping figure. She looked so… childish… and blissful when she slept. Her usually thoughtful and tense face was relaxed. Her pink lips formed a small smile, and her long, blonde hair spread out all around her face. She looked so much like an angel that for a second there, I forgot just how evil she is. Before I could be influenced by her face alone, I left the house. Day was just too… convincing; even when she merely sleeping.

I had taken Patch's Jeep keys from the dresser. Ever since we won the battle against fallen angels, I had the same privileges as he had. Which was awesome. I climbed into the Jeep, and drove to Enzo's. It's weird how peaceful the human world was. Maybe today would be one of those normal, mundane days. Hopefully it was, because I got such little of those, and I was seriously deprived. I pulled up to Enzo's, got out of the Jeep, and walked inside of Enzo's. I sat down at a booth, and knew exactly what to order. I've lived around here long enough, to know what to get at the nearby cafes and diners.

A waitress came up to me. She looked so normal. So mundane. So human. So peaceful with life, as if her life was routine. I felt a stab of jealousy. Why couldn't I have a normal life too?

She smiled a toothy grin and asked, "What would you like?"

I was wary of her overjoyed attitude. She seemed so perfect. Something that I would never get even close to. She was pretty, too. She had brown straight hair and blue eyes. She was thin and tall. She was like the girl next door. I realized she was waiting for me to order, so I felt a hot stab of embarrassment, and to make up for the time I lost staring at her, I ordered quickly. "Umm… I'll have the Raspberry Pancake Delight, and a strawberry smoothie."

She nods and shoots me another toothy grin, revealing all of her pearly whites. "Ok! Coming right up!"

She tucks the pen behind her ears and rushes off to receive my order. I stare out of the window. This is one of those days that I wish I was a normal girl, living a normal life. A lot of humans take advantage of their situation. They think that their lives are stressful because they got an 85 on a test, or the boy they're crushing on doesn't even know their names. I don't blame them, because that used to be my life, too. But I know that if those girls lived my life, they would probably crawl into a hole and cry. Sometimes I want to. Because this kind of life only brings pain, and constant worry. But then there's Patch. He's the only thing that keeps me from crawling into a hole and crying.

I must've been in deep though for a couple of minutes, because before I know it, a plate of steaming pancakes is set before me and the strawberry smoothie follows that. It looks delicious. I look up at the girl and say, "Thanks…" I look at her nametag and finish the sentence, "Lily." She giggles and then nods. She walks away after giving me a wink. She reminds me of Vee.

I start to dig into the pancakes. They taste like heaven. I finish them within ten minutes. And then I get started on the strawberry smoothie. So sweet, and so cold. It makes me realize how little things can bring so much pleasure. Ahh… this is one of the most normal days I had in a while. It felt so good to just get away. I almost didn't want to return to Patch's life, but I knew it had to happen sooner or later. I left some money on the table, leaving a tip for the girl next door, Lily, and I drove home, sulking.

I walked inside Patch's house, still sulking. Day was still asleep. Man! How long does this girl sleep for? I walked upstairs and see Patch looking out the window, in deep thought. His black eyes are calm, and his stance is relaxed. I drop my purse and plop down onto the bed.

He turns around and asks, "How was Enzo's?"

"Fine, the waitress was so cheerful, it made me moody."

Patch laughs at this and says, "So, because the waitress was happy, it made you feel bad?"

That didn't sound so right. "No! I mean, she reminded me of what a normal human girl is like. And I was jealous of her easy life. I mean, compared to mine, it's ridiculously easy."

Patch immediately stiffens, and the air around him gets cold. "So you regret coming into this life?"

What's his problem? I didn't say that. Well, I did, but it wasn't meant to insult him. "Well sometimes, I just want a normal life, that's all. I don't regret anything though."

He relaxes and says, "I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that. Nerves are getting to me."

"It's fine, Patch. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

But, inside, I know that's a lie. He has every right to be worried.

**Hey guys! This isn't part of the story. I just wanted to say a few things. I know I didn't get a lot of reviews, but even 8 means so much to me. This is my first fanfic and I can't believe I got that many. I can't describe in words how happy I was to get even one. So thank you. And also, I know that this chapter was pretty boring, because Day was asleep the whole time, but the intention of this chapter was to portray Nora's feelings on how she feels about her life. I felt like I wasn't putting enough feeling into the story; just action. So yeah. Anyway, thank you to all 6 or so of my supporters. It means a lot! **


	8. The Girl Who Was Discussed

**Hey guys. It's getting harder and harder to start the next chapter with the last sentence of the previous chapter, so I'll probably have to stop doing that, even though it was originally my plan to do it for every chapter. Ok then, I guess that's all. And thank you to my supporters. I luv you all. ;)**

The sunlight filtered in through Patch's black curtains. It was a muted whitish yellow. I groaned and glanced at the alarm clock near the bed. It was only 5:56 in the morning. Ugh. Just great. Now that I was awake, I probably wouldn't be able to go back to asleep. I glanced at Patch who was sleeping besides me. His creamy white skin almost glowed, and his long black eyelashes touched the skin below his eyes. That's how long they were. I curled up next to him, and traced the skin around the wing scars on his back.

This wakes Patch up. Patch doesn't wake up with a jolt like I do, and he doesn't wake up grumpy. On the contrary, he smoothly opens his eyes and then sits up. And there's always a little smirk on his face as soon as he sits up, as if he had dreamed of ways of teasing me. Patch sits up and smirks, and then turns to me in surprise.

"Angel, you're awake!"

I roll my eyes. "You're not the only one who can wake up early. And the way you say that insults me."

He smiles, but it quickly disappears, replaced by a frown. One that is filled with worry and concern. "Look, Angel, I've been thinking about the whole Day situation. And I realized how urgent the situation is. You were right when you said how she would manipulate us into having…" He stops then, and blushes. Patch never blushes. He clears his throat and continues, "You know… it. And then she would steal our baby. And I don't want any of that to happen. So we have to do something."

I had blushed when he had said… you know… but my blush was replaced with agreement. We did have to do something before it was too late. *Sigh. This is my life; a crazy, fearful life. But I can't do anything about it. This is my life.

"So what did you have in mind, Patch?"

"Well, I've been thinking about running away, but the problem of her tracking us still remains. And who knows how many people she has in her own personal army."

I think about this. It's true but it's the only option that we actually have. Day's just too powerful. Which leads to another question that's been bothering me. Day was 9 year old. And she was a Nephilim. How could she be this powerful?

I decide I should ask Patch this. It's possible that he was thinking about this too. "Patch, how is Day so powerful? First of all, she's nine. Second of all, even the best Nephilims could do that with that much power. So how could she?"

Patch scans my face expression. "Well, Angel. I don't know. You're right. Nephilims shouldn't be able to do that with enough power to top me, a fallen angel. So I wonder what she's hiding…"

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. I turn around, confused. The door wasn't closed. When I see who's standing in the doorway, I blanch. Because we're in big trouble.

**Sorry that the chapter's so short. I just felt like this was a good way to end. But I'm uploading another chapter shortly after. Like right after. **


	9. The Girl Who Revealed Secrets

Because we were in big trouble. There, standing in the doorway, stood a tired Day. Her eyes looked bloodshot, which was weird, and her hair was tousled in an unattractive manner. She walked up to Patch and I. She stared into each of our eyes. She was assessing us, but not in a mean manner. I felt a surge of hope. Maybe she hadn't heard our conversation? Maybe she just came in after I finished my last sentence. I silently prayed to the gods that Day didn't hear a word of our conversation.

Day asks, in a curious voice, "What were you guys talking about? It seems that whenever I walk by, you guys are in such… deep conversation."

I giggle nervously. "Nothing. Just discussing what we're planning to do for Christmas. You know, it's only a couple of months or so away."

"Hmm… really, now were you mommy? Why discuss so early? A few months is definitely a lot of time."

I try to keep my voice from turning into a high, obviously hiding-a-secret type of voice. "I mean, for me, a few months is, like, a few seconds." I wince. What the heck was that? A few seconds? That was pushing it, for sure.

Day raised her eyebrows and further pushed, but this time directed it towards Patch, "It seems that mommy seems nervous. Is there something wrong daddy?"

Patch is too stiff. I notice it immediately so I send him a message. _Calm down Patch. If she notices how stiff you are, we'll get caught, for sure._

He replies smartly. _Yeah, says the girl who just said to her, a few months, is like a few seconds. And says the girl, whose voice is as high as a 3 year olds._

I grimace. _Was it that obvious._

He sends me a reassuring smile, so I take it as a no. He then turns to Day and answers, "Mommy's fine. She's just excited to see Vee, who'll be visiting soon."

Vee's not actually visiting, but I have to admit that Patch is a better liar that I am.

Suddenly Day shrieks, "Liars! I heard what you guys said. You guys know what I did to you, and what I plan to do to you guys. And to think that I thought that I had you guys fooled. What now? Are you guys going to go up against me or something? Well, tough luck, because I'm more powerful that you two combined."

I flinch as soon as I realize that she figured us out, but Patch remains as cool as ever replying, "We noticed how powerful you are. It doesn't make sense. You're a mere 9 year old Nephilim. How are you so powerful? You can't have used Devilcraft. Nora exterminated a while ago."

Day shrieks maniacally. "Devilcraft? I heard of that. It's only used by wimps who can't rely on their own power. Why would I use something so embarrassing like that?"

Patch looks taken aback. And so do I, most likely. Her own powers are that powerful? That's crazy. I say, "So you're just a really powerful child Nephil?"

She laughs again. "No, I'm not a Nephilim."

My eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. "But you're not a human, for sure."

I turn to look at Patch, and I see his face hardening. "No, Angel. Day's another fallen angel."

I'm shocked. How could this be? Patch was supposed to be the last fallen angel Earth. This crazy. My mind spun with a million different thoughts.

Day nods and murmurs, "You're a smart one Patch. I am indeed a fallen angel."

Patch quickly inquires, "But how? All the fallen angels died or are locked in hell."

Day suddenly turns into a confused, vulnerable child, the space above her eyes wrinkling in confusion. "I… don't…. know how I got here. I just found myself wandering Earth, by myself, and the first thoughts I had were: Avenge your parents Day. That's all I heard for the first few days I was here on Earth."

Patch thinks about this. "So where do we come in then? Why do you need our baby?"

Day loses her confused expression, for this is a question she can easily answer. "Well, not only was my mission to avenge my parents, but my master told me to get your baby so we can rule the world together."

I ask, "Who's your master? Is she also another unknown fallen angel?"

Day's face turns to stone. "It is none of your business. But I must go now. Obviously, I'm not safe here, seeing how you guys figured me out. But I'll be back with my master. And he is more powerful that either of you would ever imagine."

And with that Day walked over to the balcony, stepped outside, and jumped outside, shooting us one last look. Her face. It was contorted with annoyance and evil. Yet, she still looked like and angel. Who in the world was she, and what was her story?

I was desperate to know, and judging from Patch's face expression, so was he.


	10. The Devil of Devils

I was desperate to know, and judging from his face expression, Patch was too. Suddenly, as if a fire had been lit on his clothes, he jumped up. Worried, I asked him, "What's wrong?"

He stares at me intently and his black eyes are turned to hard, cold stone. "Angel, we have to run away."

I sigh. "I thought we went over this already, Patch. We aren't going to run away from a nine year old."

Patch urgently informs me, "No you don't understand Angel. I know what and who Day is, and believe me, she's dangerous. More dangerous than you know."

Exasperated I question, "What and who is she, Patch? Unless you tell me, I won't understand the situation we're in."

Patch sighs again, running his hands through his hair, and sits down on the bed. He starts to tell Day's story. "Ok. I'm not sure if I'm spot on about this, but I'm almost sure that Day is the most powerful fallen angel ever known to existence. Some call her the Princess of Angels, some call her Hell in itself, and some call her Devil of Devils. She's the ultimate villain. I've heard that she was born as a fallen angel, which I thought was a myth, but is apparently not. And they said she stopped growing as a young child, which means that she'll be forever nine. I've heard… terrible things about her. She has more power in her pinkie finger than I have in my whole body, most likely."

My jaw drops. This is insane. This is crazy. But something's not right here. "So, if Day's so powerful, why did she leave when she found out we knew. She could've used her powers to either grant her a baby at the moment, or to torture us until we consented. If she's so powerful, she could've easily changed our feelings all the times she meant to, but she couldn't."

Patch replies, "I think that Day doesn't realize how strong she actually is. Her master, whoever she is, is hiding Day's powers. Most likely because she doesn't want Day to realize that she's more powerful than her, and retaliate against her. She wants Day to see her as a more powerful one."

"But, Patch, Day wants to avenge her parents. But she doesn't have any parents."

"It's true that she didn't know her parents, but she knows she did have them. I've heard that the archangels killed them for wanting to take over the world, or at least the angel kind. Day must want to save her parent's face, rather than actual feeling sad for it."

I start to panic. We can't let Day wreak havoc around this place. Vee, my mom, and Gavin could get hurt if they came over. Innocent people everywhere would die. "Patch, we cannot run away. We have to stop Day. We would be cowards if we didn't. We would be selfish!"

Patch sighs again. "Angel, you don't understand. Day's already very powerful, but she doesn't know her full potential. When she does, she'll be crazy powerful. We cannot go up against someone like that. Like I said, using the strength of her pinkie finger, she can get rid of Maine if she wanted. We're lucky that's not her or her master's priority as of now. So, this is a good chance to get away."

I fume. "Do you understand how wimpy you're being right now?"

Patch angrily replies, "Nora! She wants our baby. She'll come back to make us conceive one for her. And we'll both die! We cannot resist her when she really wants something, and I cannot fight her, without a whole Nephilim army, and who'd want to go up against the Devil of Devils? No one, but you apparently, Nora, has a death wish. Staying here would be like committing suicide Nora!"

I set my mouth into a pout and angrily reply, "I refuse to go and leave innocent people her. You can go, like the wimp you are, but I'll be brave and stay."

Patch laughs a cold, triumphant laugh. "Don't you understand? She won't hurt any humans, because that doesn't benefit her. She only does things that benefit her. And don't worry about Vee. We'll pick them up on our way to some cold and empty place."

"I will not go, and you will not force me."

Patch looks at me, probably hoping I'll change my mind, but I set my mouth into a grim, straight line. He groans. "Ok, if you won't come, then I'll have no choice but to do this."

Suddenly, he grabs my hand, lifts his shirt, and places my hand on his wing scars. I am zapped into his memories.

**Patch's POV:**

I feel terrible, but damn, Nora's stubborn. She wouldn't budge, but she doesn't understand our situation. We'll die for sure if we stick around, and I cannot bear to lose Nora again. I look down on her. I secure her hand so it's more on my back, and I lift her up piggyback style. I grab the bags that I had packed before just in case, and run out of the house, making sure that she's on my back. I can see her auburn curls cascading down so they're in my peripheral of vision and I can feel her chest rising up and down as she breathes.

I get into the black Jeep, and drive to the airport. First, we have to get Vee and Gavin, who are on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They had told Nora and me right before we had left.

On the drive there, I can feel Nora's hand on my back, and I worry that it'll fall off. All hell would break loose if it did. She'd probably freak out and jump out of the car, not realizing that it was moving. Ahh… Nora, Nora, Nora.

I arrive at the airport an hour or so later. I rush in, and realize something. Stupid me. I didn't buy tickets in the rush of things. I groan, hopefully inaudibly. I hoist Nora up a little higher on my back, ensuring that her hand is still on my back. God, it's so hard to make sure her hand stays on my wing scars. If only she had agreed.

People are giving me odd stares, and yeah, I've got to admit. I probably look either like a kidnapper or a sweet boyfriend. I'm thinking the first one, based on the glances I get. I've got to get Nora on the plane so that I can get her hands off my back. That way, when she wakes up, she won't be able to do anything about it. I mean, we'd be thousands and thousands of feet in the air, on a freakin' airplane.

I decide I have to do something that Nora would strongly disapprove of. The line to go on the plane for a direct flight to Hawaii, which surprises me (there aren't many of those here in Coldwater, Maine), is empty except for a wealthy looking old man. He heads in, and I head to the lady attending the ticket checking stand. I walk up to her and assess her.

She has black hair, tied in a bun, and her blue eyes are gentle and warm. She looks like she has a good heart, and I feel bad for having to manipulate her mind. I usually am nice to nice people, but this is unavoidable. Such a shame, really, but when you're a fallen angel, it's hard to have morals, that won't be broken days or even seconds later.

She smiles at me and asks, "Hey there, may I please see your ticket sir?"

I dig into her mind, and place an image of me handing her two tickets: one for me and one for Nora. She nods and lets me in, after sending me another brief, but friendly smile. I sigh for what seems like the millionth time today, the million times being directed at Nora.

I walk through the narrow hallways of the path to the train and as soon as I arrive I plop Nora down into a seat, and I sit next to her. It doesn't matter where I sit. There are plenty of empty seats, so it's not like I'm taking anyone's.

I look over at Nora. She's still out. It usually takes her about 30 minutes to wake up again. It's weird, but it's Nora's thing. I trace her lips, and I can see her giving an involuntary shiver.

I lean back, and shortly after, we are in the air, after the pilots says all the boring, but necessary things. Throughout all the planning and traveling, I haven't really gotten to think of Day, and how she affected me.

I can't say that I'm mad at her. Which I strike as odd. She hurt me, took advantage of me, and invaded my privacy. I should be furious. I should be scared. I should be hunting…her…down. But I'm not. I don't know why, but she still reminds me of me. I look at her, and feel something there. So I'm not mad, but it doesn't mean I don't care about Nora's and my lives.

I lean back and decide to rest. It's been a long time. But before I can drift off, a voice, mad and clear, snaps at me.

**Nora's POV:**

I cannot believe him! He knocked me out, and took me hostage, and is running away with me in tow! He did this against my will. He did this even though I told him repeatedly and clearly that I didn't want this. I don't care a damn about what he thought was best for me. "What in the devil's world do you think you're doing?" I seethe this at him, hoping that he gets that I'm furious.

He smirks at me, in that annoying yet irresistible smirk of his. "Let's see… I knocked you out, and now I'm taking you to Hawaii to get Vee and Gavin? I'm actually helping you out, by letting you see Vee."

I menacingly whisper, "This is not a joke, Patch Cipriano. And what do you mean, letting me see Vee? I'm not your child, or your prisoner. I cannot believe you betrayed my trust like this, you…you… jerk!"

He laughs quietly and then leans in to kiss me. At first, I resist, but I give in. His lips, soft and warm, push into mine, and I sigh, contently. Once again, I have given in to Patch and his awesome distracting skills.

Whatever. I will so get him for this later.


	11. Author's Note

**Hi!**

**To answer a few questions right now:**

**The reason I chose Day is because I happen to love beautiful sights like the sun. So, when I was thinking of a sunset, I just thought of Day (which is weird because the sun was setting…) But anyway, when I thought of the word Day, I thought: Hey, Day would make a really cool name! And so I chose Day for this character.**

**Also, some people want me to make Patch or Nora (more for Patch), mind controlled again. When I stopped making Patch mind controlled, I had thought that it would be the last time ever that Patch would be mind controlled. I wasn't on planning to make it happen again, but since you guys think it'd be awesome, I'll try and do it again in a later chapter.**

**Lastly, thank you to my reviewers; you guys make me want to keep on writing.**

**Amorystar**

**Guest**

**Dallas**

**aPackagefromTed**

**heroherondaletotherescue**

**AshleyG**

**Lily**

**Nora**

**You guys rock!**

**Wait, I'm actually not done yet. LOL. Ok, I just wanted to say: At first my goal was: two updates/chapters a day. And so I did this for like the first 8, or 6 chapters. Then I realized how hard it was with HW and tests and all. So my goal was 1 a day. Until, I realized that was hard too. So, hopefully, I can update 1 every two days. But sometimes there'll be none a day, or two. So who knows. WOW. I have like no plan on how to do it. Aren't I so organized? *wink*wink.**

**Bye and thanks to my reviewers for the millionth time.**


	12. The Girl Who We Evade

We were in Hawaii.

The plane ride had been pretty uneventful. After a ten minute make out session, I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, Patch seemed to be thinking about something important, so I pretended to fall asleep again. Then, I woke up in Hawaii. Pretty interesting story, right?

Anyway, were in Hawaii now. The ultimate paradise; the perfect spot to just… relax. Well, not for me. Or Patch, for that matter. We were here for work, and strictly just work. Patch was renting out a car, while I sat on a bench next to a beautiful fountain, shaped like a dolphin. I know I was being an assuming person, but to me, Hawaii just seemed… so fake. People all around were laughing and smiling, flashing their pearly whites. The blue sky, the sandy beaches, the green palm trees, the spotless sidewalks, and the gorgeous natives were all just like a snapped photo; merely a picture on a magazine or a poster promoting this spot of Hawaii (Honolulu). It was just annoying. I know I'm being depressing, but if you were here, and you were in grave danger, everything around you would probably irritate you too.

I could see Patch walking towards me. As soon as he was right in front of me, he said, "C'mon. I know where Vee and Gavin are staying."

Suddenly, I realized something. Gavin didn't know anything about Nephilims or fallen angels. He'd probably be freaked out if we just dragged him away because of a fallen angel. As if reading my thoughts, Patch says, "Vee told Gavin everything, including how she's a Nephil. I overheard her a month or so again through her thoughts, though. And so I confronted her, and she admitted that she told him. It's fine though. He deserved to know who he was marrying. So we're good. Okay, Angel?"

I nodded and we briskly walked to the convertible which Patch had parked in front of the airport. We climbed in and Patch started to drive. As soon as we hit the highway, I blurted out, "What's your plan?"

He glanced over at me briefly, and turned his eyes back to the road, his black hair blowing in the air. "Well, I was thinking that we could tell Vee and Gavin what's happening, and then the four of us could go somewhere… remote. They're in trouble as well, because Day probably wants information from those close to you."

I shook my head at his plan. We were not ruining Vee's honeymoon. Uh, uh. No way, Jose. He sighed and tiredly asks, "What else can we possibly do, Angel?"

"We can tell them as soon as their honeymoon is done. No sooner than that, though. I would hate it if my honeymoon was crashed."

"Angel, we cannot wait. Day will kill all four of us if we do not hurry. Do you want to endanger Vee? If we don't get her first, Day will."

He was right. Day would definitely try and access us through Day. He was so right that it made my blood boil. Why'd he have to win every single fight we fought? It just wasn't fair how he dragged me along everywhere. I slapped myself mentally. Nora, stop acting like a baby. This is not the time to fight with Patch over something so trivial and babyish.

I reluctantly nodded and Patch's lips turned up into the first smile I'd seen this whole ride. My heart lifted, and I had a feeling of relief. It felt good to know that Patch wasn't annoyed, or exasperated with me. For the first time in days, our relationship felt unhindered; free.

Patch got out from the highway through the next exit and pulled up into the front lot of a very nice looking hotel: Paradise. I got out of the car, shaking out my fingers, which had gone dead for a second there. We walked in, and were blasted with the cool air of the air conditioner. Such a contrast from the outside. Patch went to the front desk and requested that someone call Vee and Gavin down to the lobby.

5 minutes later, Vee was running towards me, arms outstretched. "Nora, baby! Why are you here? Did you miss me that much?" At the last sentence, she smirks, as if acknowledging her own awesomeness.

I roll my eyes and reply, "Yeah, sure. I missed you so much that I needed to fly hours just to hug you and tell you it person to person."

She laughs and then further questions, "So why are you here if you don't miss me like crazy?"

This is where Patch comes in. "We've got news Vee."

Suddenly, Vee's face lights up and she squeals. "I've got news too. Guess what, Nora! Gavin and I are having a wonderful baby girl! We found out about it today. Apparently, it happened before the wedding. It's a month old!"

Shocked, I look at Gavin, who's been quiet this whole time. He smiles and walks up to put his arm around Vee. I scream, "Are you serious Vee! Oh my gosh. I cannot believe this."

She squeals again and says, "I know right! We already know what we're going to name her. Estelle Scottie. Isn't that awesome!"

She had made the middle name similar to Scott. That was sweet of Vee. I wonder if Gavin knew the story behind Scottie. "That's great, Vee! Congratulations."

She hugs me and then releases me to sit down on the couch. "So, Patch, what were you going to tell me?"

I look over at Patch, who looks as if he's in complete and utter shock. He recovers visibly and then stammers out, "Well, okay. It's a long story. You know how Nora told you about a lost puppy that we found?" I look over at him curiously. I don't remember saying it in his line of hearing. In fact, he had been speaking to Day while I had told this to Vee. He had been being mind controlled while I had told this to her. How did he know I had told this to her?

He must've noticed my burning curiosity because he thought to me, _Angel, I have better hearing than you give me credit for. I remember you saying it, and I remember being confused. Now, I understand, though._

Well, there's my answer. So, Patch continues, "She wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. What we found as actually a girl. A girl named Day. And…" Patch finishes telling the whole story to Vee, who looks shell shocked, and very concerned.

She asks, "So what can we do about it? I won't let that Day person to steal your baby, and I won't let her touch you."

Patch gently reminds her. "Day's a lot more powerful than all of us. Even I cannot make a big dent in her. She's the Devil of Devils."

Vee huffs, stands up, and starts to pace around. Gavin pulls her down towards his lap, and so she just sits in his lap, biting her life.

I comfort her, "Vee, it's fine. If we make a plan, we'll be fine."

Patch then says, "Vee, I've been thinking about the four of us running away to somewhere far away; maybe even Asia. Or Africa."

Vee scoffs, "Yeah right. Like I'd want to run away from a freakin' 9 year old. Patch, I didn't know you were a wimp."

Patch rolls his eyes and replies, "There's a difference between being brave, and pure recklessness. If you stayed here, it would be reckless. If you left, you'd be brave for admitting defeat."

I muttered, "Now, you sound like Superman or something like that."

He chuckles and says, "I think Superman is cool. Don't you?"

I stick my tongue out at him and lightly punch him on his shoulder. A throat clears, bringing me back to reality. Surprisingly, it's Gavin. He says in an even more surprisingly smooth and unfaltering voice, "So we're running away, if I'm correct?"

Patch nods and so Gavin asks another question. "When?"

Patch says, "Today."

Gavin, unfazed, replies, "Okay."

Vee, looks at him, shocked and confused. "Gav, you're willing to run away with them?

He murmurs, "I don't want you to get hurt baby."

She gazes at him adoringly and kisses him on the lips quickly before turning to us with a determined look on her face. "Ok, let's do this."

Great. I'm now the only one who doesn't want to. And 3 V.S. 1 was not even. Not even at all.


	13. Making Plans

**Hey guys! Just wanted to cry out a thank you to my reviewers.**

**And Ally, thanks for your awesome review. It means a lot to me.**

I sighed in defeat. The three were so determined that I knew that I wouldn't be able to win this argument- No way.

"Fine, we can run away but don't take this as a win for you guys. I'm just… agreeing with you guys."

Patch grins, Vee squeals happily, and Gavin just breathes a sigh of relief. Humph. What happened to not taking it as a win? I present a problem to them, as a last resort. "But I have none of my belongings and we can't possibly go back to Clearwater."

Patch replies, "We'll buy you stuff at wherever we're going."

"Patch, you don't even know where we're going!" I. Am. Exasperated. He was so intent on convincing me to go with him, yet he doesn't even have a plan. Well, this is going to turn out great, isn't it?

He holds his hands up and hurriedly says, "Strike that. I know where we're going. We're going to… umm… another island close to here. Umm… Tahiti! Yeah, that's a nice, remote place."

I scowl at him. "Yeah, and when we get there, we're going to be able to find a place to stay."

"Angel, calm down. We will. I will take care of everything. Do not worry."

"I am not worried! I am just annoyed and frustrated!"

"Well, don't be annoyed or frustrated. Everything's under control."

I snap, "You better hope it is."

Patch looks at me with wide eyes, bewildered with my anger, but I cannot contain it. First, he drags me to Hawaii, and now he's dragging three other people, besides him, to Tahiti!

Vee gently says, "Nora, calm down. Patch's just concerned for your well-being. Besides, I heard Tahiti is beautiful."

I sigh and slump my shoulders in defeat. "Ok, I guess. Let's get going. Sorry for taking my irritation out on you, Patch."

He smirks. "Well, it's nice to know that you know the word, sorry. For a second there, I thought all you knew how to do was yell."

I scowl once again. "You know what? I take back my sorry. It's not like you deserve it."

I hear a soft laugh and look at Patch when I realize it's not him who laughed. It was Gavin. His calm face is shaking as he laughs and he gasps out, "You guys are just like a married, old couple who had too much time together. Seriously, can you guys go one day without biting each other heads off?"

I consider this and reply, smiling. "No, I think that's impossible for us. It would be like asking Vee to stop talking, or like asking you to keep talking, or like asking Patch to stop making enemies, or like asking me to stop being a klutz, or like asking Day to stop chasing after us, or like,"

Vee cuts me off here, and says, "Ok, I think we all get the point Nora. You and Patch will never stop fighting okay. And was that comment about me necessary?" When she says this, she looks and sounds so much like my mom that I burst out laughing. Vee then bursts out laughing too. Then, Patch starts to chuckle and then Gavin follows him. I can feel the people in the lobby staring at us like we're freaks, but we are, so who really cares?

After the laughter dies down, Patch goes back to annoying, serious planning mode. "Okay, Vee and Gavin. You guys pack, while Nora and I wait in the car. Don't take too long."

Vee and Gavin nod, and then leave us. Patch and I start walking to the rental car. When we're inside the rental car, Patch says something to me that surprises me.

"Nora, I'm afraid of getting mind-controlled by Day. It felt… terrible. I mean, I didn't know at the time that it felt terrible, but now that I think about it, I feel like it was terrible. I couldn't have my own thoughts and it was like I was trapped inside of myself. And that's one of the reasons why I want to leave."

When he says this, his voice is filled with so much passion and sincerity that I want to reach over and hug him. And that's what I do.

"Patch, don't worry. We'll leave. I don't mind anymore. You won't have to get mind- controlled again. I mean, I don't think you will have to, but if it ever comes to that, think about things that might bring you back to yourself. That's what could snap you out of it."

He grins a wolfish grin and then leans down to kiss me, his lips molding mine. I bring my hands to his hair and he lifts me up slightly to get a better grasp of me.

Suddenly the car door opens, and we break apart quickly. "Nora, Gavin and I are gone for literally 5 minutes, and you and Patch are groping each other! Ultimately grossed out right now!"

Vee is trying to show disgust, but I know that secretly, she thinks we're 'like the cutest thing ever!'' to quote her.

Gavin climbs in as well, and we're off to Tahiti, some island that will supposedly cure us of all our troubles.

Yeah right, I doubt that running away to Tahiti will faze Day from her evil plans, but who am I to contradict these plans. It's not like I have any to top this one.

**Hey guys! This chapter was pretty uneventful. Sorry about that, but this is my second update in a day (Yay! I'm on track on my original agenda), so it's pretty hard to make it totally eventful. And btw, I dislike fluff and I like more angst, so I don't think you'll see a lot of fluffy chapters, filled with cute romance. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!**


	14. The Girl Who Tracked

We were now in Tahiti. The ride here was filled with Vee, Gavin and Patch planning. Planning, planning, and planning. That was all that happened on the ride here. While they planned, I sulked. Like a big baby. But who cared. It's not like they looked toward me at all and tried to include me at all.

So as you can see, it had been a great ride here.

But we were here and I was ready to just plop down and sleep and take a long nap. And that was what I did as soon as we reached the little house that Patch had found. Yeah, that's right. The mighty and always right Patch had managed to make everything run nicely. And he had managed to find us a place to stay. He had managed to outsmart me again.

I was so not bitter.

The house was pretty small but pretty cute. It was more of a shack thing rather than a house. Actually, most of the houses here were like shacks. But shacks are cute... Or at least this one is.

So I just slept as soon as I got inside. And that was that.

3 months later...

So we've been in Tahiti for 3 months without interruption from Day or from some other supernatural being who was out to get us. We had all gotten pretty tan. It was shocking how tan I got. I didn't think that I could even get tan. To add on, Patch and I had met these two cute little girls who were twins. They were Tahiti natives and their names were Sula and Tula.

News on Vee:

She was still in the morning sickness stage but it was almost over (thank god). Her and Gavin were still going at it and were still in love. It was cute.

So here I am just sitting on my bed thinking about life when Patch comes in towing along a very tired looking Vee. She's yawning and grumbling about 'the annoying Patch who had woken her up from her beauty sleep'

"What is it Patch?" It's odd for him to wake Vee up at any time. In general, they tried to avoid each other.

Excitedly, he replies, "Nora, I have a surprise for you and Vee. Gavin is waiting for us there."

As soon as Vee hears the words Gavin and Surprise in the same sentence, she snaps right up, much more awake than before.

Curiously, I ask him, "What's the surprise?"

He smiles. "If I told you, Nora, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it."

I frown. I hate surprises. And also, something was wrong. Patch hadn't called me Angel once. I quickly shove this thought aside. It was a stupid and unimportant observation. I nodded briskly at Patch to show that I was ready for him to take us to wherever he wanted to take us. He grabs my hand excitedly and does so with Vee as well. He drags us out of the house, and I see that he was right: Gavin wasn't home so that probably meant that he was there as well.

We walked for half an hour before I became suspicious. How far was this place? Finally, after another half hour, we arrived at a little warehouse looking thing. Maybe he and Gavin and prepared us a surprise picnic. I turned to Vee to see what she thought. But the sight made my blood turn cold. Her eyes were glazed over. It was the same expression that Patch had when he was being mind controlled. I hurriedly to look at Patch to see if he had noticed. Maybe it was just me seeing things because I was scared of it happening ever again.

But, no, it wasn't. Patch slowly grinned. It was a malicious grin. One that suggested evil and didn't have one hint of Patch in it. His eyes were glazed over. This meant that Day was here. I was sure of it.

Suddenly, Patch said, "You fell right into the trap Nora. Master was hoping you would make it easier for her to catch you but it took her three months to track you down. Now, he can finally have what he wants."

I stared at him, not believing that he was mind tricked... again.

After a few seconds of staring him down, a figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees. My breath caught in my throat.

It was a man. He was pale, but in a shimmery creamy way rather than a sickly way. He had light caramel colored hair that shined. His light brown eyes had specks of blue in them. He was tall and lean. He wasn't annoyingly buff but he looked strong.

He was beautiful.

He says in a clear, melodious, soft, and sweet voice, "Ahhh... Nora Grey. Just the person I was searching for. You've kept me waiting."

I glare at him, ignoring his beauty and realizing his evilness instead. Behind him, steps Day out from the shadows. She looks up and smiles contently.

The man praises her. "Day, great job. You controlled Patch so he could bring Nora and her little friend, Vee here."

I yell, "Why'd you bring Vee here too? She didn't do anything to you."

He raises an eyebrow and smoothly says, "Oh, but you forget something Nora. I just wanted a mix between a fallen angel and a Nephil. I didn't specify who I wanted the Nephil to be. So I will make you pay for contradicting me by having you watch Patch and Vee have a baby."

Tears brimmed my eyes. I wouldn't let this happen. I stalled him by asking, "If you're a fallen angel, why don't you just make a baby with a woman Nephil?"

He laughs and replies, "I'm not a fallen angel. The only two fallen angels in this world are Day and Patch."

I inquire, "Then why does Day listen to you and follow your command if she can easily just beat you up or kill you with her powers?"

He chuckles. "Day is in great debt to me. And she also likes serving me. It is partially her choice."

I stare at him disgustedly. "I won't let you do this. It's wrong and you're crazy."

He raises his perfect left eyebrow and says, "But will that stop me? I think not. Day? Start what we had planned."

Horrified, I watched as Day made Vee and Patch come go nearer and nearer to each other with sadistic smiles on their faces. I tried to stop the two but the man held me back with his powers.

Suddenly, Day gasped and cried out, "Lucifer, they are both resisting. It is getting harder and harder to keep them under my control."

Luce answered hurriedly, "Speed up the process then Day. This has to get done today. That way we can take these two somewhere until the child is born."

Day nods resolutely but I ignore the two's intense planning because right now, I am building a forcer in my head to get rid of the invisible wall that is holding me back.

I gather all of my power and then I am ready. I will save Patch and Vee.

I'm determined to.


	15. The Girl's Motive and Loss

**Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I was pretty busy with school, and tests and all, but now that it is spring break, I can write more. Thanks to Renesmee 27 for reminding me to get back on track. **

I was still building up any power I could gather, desperately. Patch and Vee were still walking towards each other like zombies. Day was concentrating so hard, her eyebrows scrunched up. I quickly glanced at Lucifer, who had a casual smile on his face as Patch finally reached Vee.

He pulled off his shirt, slowly, his pale skin making its appearance unwillingly. Vee was lifting her shirt up too. Uh uh. No way. I would let Patch take off his shirt, but Vee? No way. I finally reached the climax of my power and let it all out on Day, who only stumbled a little. But it was enough for me to knock Patch and Vee out with my last dose of power. I had to. It was the only way they wouldn't be able to get used by Lucifer and Day.

Lucifer slowly turned to look at me, furiously. "What do you think you're doing you weak excuse of a Nephil? It was getting to the exciting part, where I would get to watch you see your friends betray you, without knowing that they are!"

My blood literally boiled at that moment. "Me? I'm the weak excuse of a Nephil? Look at yourself! You're making two people do something vile like this without them even knowing them. You're taking advantage of people who didn't do anything wrong to you. You're the weak excuse of a Nephil!"

Lucifer sneers, contorting his beautiful face into one that is ugly, and evil. I almost shudder, but I catch myself just in time. I do not want to come off as that weak, scared girl/ damsel in distress. I hate the damsel in distress in any melodrama. The director always makes her weak, spineless, and so cliché that I feel like screaming. So I refuse to act like that around Lucifer. Maybe around Patch for fun, but definitely not Lucifer.

Lucifer turns to Day and softly says, "Can you manipulate her?"

Fail. He hadn't wanted me to hear, but I did. Suddenly, I felt a strong force trying to worm itself into my mind. My vision blacked out for a second, but I struggled to see light, and so I opened my eyes with success. Day was hovering over me with a smile on her face. She was winning this mental fight, and she knew it.

She said melodiously, "Poor, poor Nora. You have no hope of winning. You're a weak Nephil and compared to me, a powerful fallen angel, you have no chance at all. And to add, you're all by yourself. Maybe Patch and you can bring me down for a few minutes, but you… well I can't even express the pity I feel for the little power you have. You don't deserve immortality or powers. But, oh well, seems the immortality part won't stand true for long now."

I scowled, which I knew probably looked more like a grin, based on the fact that I was close to blacking out, and the fact that my face wasn't responding to my brain's commands. "Day, what made you so evil?"

Day smiles innocently, even though she's far from it, and replies haughtily, "None of your business. It's only mine, mine, mine."

I frown. How annoying, she is right now. So annoying that it makes me mad. I fight against her powers and in the corner of my vision I could see Lucifer hovering over Patch, trying to tell whether Patch would wake up any time soon. And I could see someone coming out of the forest. Another evil person? Ugh, this day's going great. I fight against the blackness coming to get me, and with a huge groan, I prop myself up. Day, who was startled by this, jumps back next to Lucifer. Her power fades and I use this to my advantage to see who had come.

It's a beautiful woman. Her chocolate brown hair, straight and sleek, reaches her waist, and her emerald green eyes darken as they set on me. She's tall and lean, as well as creamy pale. And she has much charisma. I can tell. I feel pulled towards her, but not enough to make me actually go to her.

She speaks in a clear, surprisingly low voice, Judging from her looks, anybody would think that she had a high, soprano voice. "Luce, honey, are you ready to take the fallen angel and the Nephil to that place?"

Lucifer looks up at her adoringly, with a puppy dog look on his perfect face. "Natalya, sweetie." Suddenly, his eyes darken as he turns to face me. "Someone has been making things difficult for me."

Natalya glances at me quickly. But before she can even come over to me, she grabs Lucifer and kisses him passionately. He eagerly returns the passion, and their mouths mold together. Wow, this is unexpected. In the midst of their mission, they're making out. I hear a low whimper. I turn to the source. It's Day.

She crumples to the floor, her small body a pile on the floor. She starts to heave and sob. Her guard is down, so I quickly, very quickly, crawl over to her and touch her wing scars. I want to know what's going on and why's she's crying.

I am sucked into her memory. I had wanted a specific memory, so it is that specific memory that I get. In a light room, stand Lucifer and Natalya. They are in the midst of doing…umm…things. I hear a low cough. Another girl my age enters the room. She looks like an older version of Day, but a lot prettier.

She quietly says, "Lucifer, what are you doing?"

Lucifer, who looks horrified, whispers something to Natalya and then walks over to Day, dragging her over to the corner of the church. I hear him whisper, "Day, sweetie. Natalya was so desperate that I had to give in. But don't worry, I love you more. I just want to lead her on, and then will definitely come back to you, baby. But for now, continue doing that thing with Patch and Nora that I told you about. Okay? Then, we can have some alone time."

I'm shocked. This is Day? I thought she was nine, though. Day, with an adoring look on her face does some magic to turn herself into the little Day that Patch and I know, and walks out of the church. I still stay though, contradicting her memory.

Then, Lucifer walks over to Natalya and whispers, "Day is just so desperate for me. When I'm done using her, we'll go somewhere romantic like Paris."

Natalya giggles, and then nods, cuddling with Lucifer.

I am shocked. I think I know why Day is working for Lucifer, and I think I know why she's so sad.

**So guys, what do you think? **

**And, I never really wanted to be someone who asked for reviews, but please review, because reading them make my day! And encourage me to write more. But, I'll put up the next chapter soon, regardless of whether or not I get reviews. But, if I do get a 30th review by the time I put my next chapter up (Which will most likely be tomorrow), I will dedicate that chapter to the 30th reviewer. So yeah. But, like I said, I will put the chapter up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, regardless of whether or not I get a 30th reviewer. **

**Thank you guys so much for staying with me!:)**


	16. The Girl Who Changed Sides

**Hi guys! This one is dedicated to my 30****th**** reviewer, heroherondaletotherescue. You rock! Thanks for sticking with this story, and your reviews make my day ;)**

**If there are 35 reviews by tomorrow, the next one will be dedicated to the 35****th**** reviewer. But I never got 5 reviews in a day, so if there isn't , I'll still have chapter up by tomorrow. **

I was zapped out of Day's memories, and when I was pulled back to reality, the first thing I saw was Day's face. It wasn't angry, however. This surprised me. I would have expected her to be angry with me for invading her privacy.

She quietly murmured, "So I guess you know now… huh?"

I nodded cautiously. There would be no point in lying to her. She was too observant and she could mind control me, anyway.

She continued, "Did you see something that I didn't get to see because I walked away? I always had this feeling that when I walked out of there, Lucifer would betray me.

I decided to take the risk and replied, "Well, as soon as you left, Lucifer said… that he was just using you and would get rid of you after you were done with this…"

I look quickly over at Lucifer and Natalya to see that they're still making out. And right in front of Day and us victims. Gross.

I look back towards Day to see silent tears flowing down her face. "I lied to you and Patch. I never really knew my parents. And I'm not nine. I'm 19. The only reason I did this is because of my love for Luce. He was always so kind to me, and so beautiful. We would travel the world together, despite who we were, and whether we were supposed to be enemies. But, one day in Paris, Natalya came. She, of course, looked beautiful and Luce was immediately entranced by her beauty. He had started to follow her around, and soon, they were moving on to other things. I was hurt. I told him this, and he replied playfully, 'Day, this is just for fun. You know that I'm the one that you love most. Don't be so paranoid.' And I had believed him like the fool that I am. I should've known."

At these last words, her eyes blaze with fury and agony. "I don't want to help Luce out anymore. He obviously never loved me, and never will. He led me on willingly. And I don't even want to rule our species, or do anything evil like that! He's the only one who wants that. And if he ever did become ruler, he would rule with Natalya. Not me! So, why should I help him?"

I calmly reply, "You shouldn't."

Suddenly, Luce and Natalya are standing in front of Day and I. They must've been interrupted by Day's screaming, and judging from their face expressions, they had heard most of what we had said.

Luce grins meanly at Day and says, "So, you finally figured out that I never loved you, and that I was using you? You're more stupid than I thought. This weak Nephil girl had to help you figure it out. You couldn't even figure it out yourself! So, now what's going to happen? You're not going to help me. Is that it?"

Day firmly looks up at Lucifer, and with obvious will, she turns back to the pretty 19 year old that she should be. She's almost as tall as Luce, and for a second he shows a sign of fear. He _is_ facing off one of the two fallen angels left on Earth.

Day replied with the same melodic, but definitely more mature voice, "Yeah, that's right Luce. I'm not going to help you."

Luce raises his eyebrows and laughs amusedly. "But I don't need you anymore. You managed to bring them to somewhere we can corner them, and you managed to get Patch to lead Nora and whoever that girl was over here. Now, it's my turn to show my power. As soon as Patch and Vee wake up, I will immediately grab control of their minds. They are very weak right now, so it won't be hard."

Natalya asks, "But Luce. What do we do about this… girl, and Day? Are they not going to interrupt us?"

Luce caresses her left cheek, which is rosy and soft looking. "Natalya, while we wait for Patch and that girl, we could just finish them off."

At this plan, Natalya starts to look doubtful. "But Day is a fallen angel. She has a lot more power than the two of us combined."

Luce mock looks hurt. "Natalya. Do you doubt my powers?"

Natalya shakes her head, and then replies, "No, of course not. Now, let's get started shall we?"

She stalks towards me, her face consumed by a leering grin that I would just like to smack off of that pretty face of hers. She taunts, "Scared of me? Well you should be, because this will be the last face you ever see. But I'm pretty gorgeous, so at least the last face you ever see will be me."

In the corner of my vision, I could see Luce and Day fighting. So, I was on my own. I try and distract Natalya by striking up a conversation that might annoy her. It's the only way that I won't die today. I don't have enough power to actually fight her.

"So, Natalya. Are you sure that Luce actually loves you? For all you know, he could be using you right this instant, like he used Day."

She snarls and shrieks, "I know you're trying to distract me. What do you think I am? I'm not stupid. And your trick won't work."

Then, before I could even comprehend her words fully, she lunges towards me, and I knew that indeed, she would be the last face I ever saw. She knocks me out with one hard blow to the head, but before I could fully black out, I could see a flash of black and tan skin lunging towards Natalya.

Then… I black out.

**Okay guys. I was thinking that I could maybe do the next one in Patch's POV. Just a thought though… **

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


	17. Good VS Evil

**Hi guys! OMG, OMG, OMG. I cannot believe that I got my 5 reviews! You guys rock!**

**Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to heroherondaletotheresuce, who I think was also my 30threviewer, which I find totally awesome. Thanks for staying with me and the story! ;)**

_Patch's POV:_

It's dark. The blackness blinds me. Then, it's light.

My eyes flutter open and I sit up, slowly. My head hurts like crazy. I groan and rub my forehead. What happened to me? I ignore this curious thought, and turn around and see people fighting. When I look closer, I realize that Day is fighting some person. What the hell happened while I was out? My eyes quickly move to the other two people that seemed to be facing each other. There, I see a girl Nephil facing off… Nora!

It's obvious that Nora is losing the fight: one, there's a desperate look on her face, and two, she's lying on the floor, the Nephil towering over her. I growl in my throat. How dare she try and hurt Nora. I slowly hop up, carefully not to make any noises, and I see the girl knock Nora out. I panic. Was that enough to severely hurt Nora? Then, I stop. Of course not. She was a Nephil, right?

As Nora falls, her eyes land on me for a second, and then she lands on the ground, her head at an awkward angle. I lunge towards the girl, who's preparing to kill Nora. I land on her, toppling with her to the ground.

She gracefully slides out from underneath me and stands up. I follow her. We stand there, each of us crouching in defensive stances, both of us snarling fiercely.

She asks in a low voice, "What the hell do you think you're thinking?"

I smirk not intimidated at all, and reply, "Umm… Saving Nora…"

She scowls and responds, "Do not make fun of me. I'm going to hurt her, so maybe you should show a little bit of sorrow, instead of being a smart aleck."

I roll my eyes. Like I would let this weak person hurt my Nora. But before I could finish her off, "What happened to me?"

She smiles cruelly and answers, "You were deceived by Day so that you led Nora and Vee here for us to use. When you arrived, Day almost made you and Vee have sex, but that idiot, Nora, stopped us. And then, Day turned on us, so we're fighting. Is that simple enough for your slow mind?"

I was still confused, and very angry, but I pushed the anger aside. Now wasn't the time. I needed information; not an immediate brawl. "Why would Day turn on you?"

She smirks, "Why would I tell you? I'm going to make you unconscious, seeing as you cannot die, so you don't need to know anything."

And then, she lunges at me, her face contorted with madness. I swiftly step aside and she tumbles to the ground. What an amateur. She screams in fury and I smile. I guess that I got a brawl after all! Ahh, I missed fighting. The exhilaration, the triumph of hurting those that deserved it.

I coolly ask, "Did you forget that I was a fallen angel?"

She hops back up, ignoring my question and lunges for me again. I sigh. She has no plan or mind. She just attacks. I can't see how she would ever win a fight. She couldn't die, obviously, but I could bring her down for a while.

Then, while she strikes again like a dizzy ape, I strike like a cobra. Swift and smooth, as she flies towards me, I reach out, snap her neck, punch her repeatedly, and throw her to the ground. That's going to take a while to recuperate from. I rush over to Nora, and stroke her cheek. Thank the angels that she didn't get severely hurt.

Her eyes flutter, and my chest empties of its burden. I sigh in relief. Her eyes open, and I stare into them.

She softly asks, "Patch?"

_Nora's POV:_

I open my eyes. Ugh, my head is pounding like crazy. The first thing I see is Patch. Wait, backup Nora. Wasn't Patch lying on the floor from your awesome powers?

Just to make sure that it was Patch, I softly ask, "Patch?"

His eyes, which are filled with obvious, clear as day relief, replies hurriedly, "Angel, are you okay?"

I nod slowly, my head still hurting a lot. I ask, "Weren't you unconscious?"

He nods and replies, "I woke up just in time. I managed to bring that girl that was about to hurt you down just before she did so. What was her name, and what's she doing here?"

I reply in a raspy voice, "Her name's Natalya, and she's Lucifer's lover. Lucifer is Day's master, and is the person fighting Day right now. Did you know that Lucifer is not a fallen angel, yet he was still able to control Day?"

He curiously looks at me. "But why would Day allow that if she's more powerful?"

I tell him what I saw in Day's memories, and how she was betrayed, and how she as actually nineteen rather than nine. For a second, he looks shocked, and then a devilish grin forms on his face.

"So Day's on our side?"

I reply, grinning, "Yeah, she's on our side. But you should probably help her. Lucifer looked pretty powerful for a Nephil, and they're fighting as of right now."

Patch nods and then gently sets me down on the ground and begins to head towards Lucifer and Day. But both he and I could see that the fight's over, and that Day's the winner. She's looking down at a crumpled Lucifer with a triumphant look. A smile consumes her face and I could tell that she was happy that she was freed from him, and that she avenged herself.

I get up. It turns out my body is fine, and my head doesn't hurt. I walk over to Vee, who's still knocked out. I stroke her hair, while in the corner of my vision; I could see Patch talking to Day. Then, Day is walking away and Patch is walking towards me.

I curiously ask, "Where's Day going?"

Patch smiles and replies, "Well, she said she's going to find some sort of new beginning, and try to do a lot of nice deeds to make up for her evil behavior, so I let her go with a huge thank you."

I smile, and I pick Vee up, along with Patch, and we head back home.

I laugh as I say, "How about we tell Sula and Tula? This would make a great bedtime story."

Patch grins and replies, "Are you sure that it wouldn't scare them?"

I tease him, "No, they're stronger than you. You're just a wimp."

He raises an eyebrow and asks, "So if I'm a wimp, I don't need to help you carry Vee, right?"

I hurriedly reply, "No, no. You're totally not a wimp. You're as strong as… superman."

He smirks and replies, "I thought so."

_The End._

**Okay, so after MUCH deliberation and MANY restless nights of thinking about this story, I have decided to end it here. I just don't know howI could continue this and I think it'd just drag if I did continue. And no epilogue, guys. I'm sorry, but this seems like the perfect ending.**

**I can't believe I actually finished a story on this site. I always stop writing a story, or completely delete it from so I'm proud.**

**I'd like to thank every single one of my reviewers for this story and all the people who alerted or favorited this story. This was a great adventure, writing this story, I mean, and I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

**I know it was short, but it was worthwhile.**

**Once again, thank you so much.**

**Bye, and until next time,**

**DayJune.**


End file.
